Bloodworn Journal
The Bloodworn Journal is the an imfamous text discovered covered in blood near the corpses of a recently murdered city. the author of the books is unknown but has been suggested to be Alexander Bloodworn, the man next to whom the text was discovered. however from the excerpets that have been deciphered it is also plausible that the author is none other than the leader of the Prima Oculata, the DreamSeeker. there are to date seventeen entries out of 1700 that have been deciphered. "Entry 1,703: block most of the beginning to this entry ... be an agent of this cult, the Prima Oculata. This cult has as its symbol a creature which they revere as the god Selthia.... stains ... best attempt to discribe what i say them talking to was, a monster of vaguely anthropoid outline, but with an octopus-like head, whose face was a mass of tentacles, a scaly, leather-looking body, monstrous claws on hind and fore feet, and long, narrow wings bound to its second set of arms, much like a bats. It was wrapped in a dark fog and a terrifying fear filled the room so that I could hardly stand for fright. upon seeing it I stared unable to move for several minutes and then as it turned toward me i paniced and fled down a dimmly lit passage. i knew that i was running deeper into the ruins and that i could easily be lost, but nothing compared to the fear of the creature... continues but is indeciphereable." next several entries are more convoluted than usual and are undeciphered at this time. "Entry 1,731: It has been several days since my last entry. I have finally found my way from the river back into the temple, at least i suppose this to be part of the temple... stains ... the gold that covered the floor in piles was not nearly so enticing as the diagram on the wall. I felt drawn to it in a way i still can barely understand... bottom of this page is missing... the figure was Selthia. I knew i recognized it, it had that same terrifying shape that i had seen just a few days before. As i realized this i tried to draw back from the diagram but somehow in my fright found myself reaching for it... stains... it fills me with the deepest dread and sends shivers up my spine but the great god Selthia has deigned to bless me and i will do right by him I will become the dre... bloodstains, this partial sentence is what has led many to surmise that the author of the Bloodworn Journal is none other than [[the DreamSeeker].]" The rest of the deciphered entries are scattered and only partial however they show signs that the author was either losing his grip on sanity or was developing an alarming case of amnesia. he writes several times of waking up finding himself preforming cerimonies in strange rooms with strange people and as the the entries go on he seems to lose track of longer and longer lengths of time. at the beginning he loses only minutes maybe as much as a half an hour but by the time of the last entry he records that he has lost twelve years and that he cannot remeber what happened since then. the journal ends with him writing, "... I feel it coming back upon me. whoever this is that is controling me or that i become i fear that i shall never again awaken to be my trueself. I hope that someone finds this work and will come to free me." Nothing is know of the authors current whereabouts or identity.